Friends Like Yu
by Robin Logan
Summary: Yoichi gets separated from the others on one rainy day during a battle and ends up alone, wondering if they even care, meanwhile Yu worries over him while Guren sends out search teams. Yu isn't the type to sit around while other people do his job, though. (Birthday fic for my friend KH777! Happy birthday!)


**AN: Hey everyone! So, this is a birthday fic I made for KH777! I hope you enjoy this, KH. And everyone else reading too, of course! ;)**

It was a normal mission. Just another battle between them, and the vampires. Sure, it was raining, but Yoichi hadn't thought things would get _this_ bad off.

He was fairly sure the battle was over, but the rain had started falling harder halfway through, making it nearly impossible to see anything. And unfortunately, he got separated from Yu and the others.

He wasn't even sure how far away he was from them. Maybe he should have stayed where he was at and waited to see if they would find him. It was a bad idea to try to look for them by just walking in a random direction like he did. He probably only traveled further away from the battlefield...

He groaned, glancing down at his bleeding arm as he stopped in front of an abandoned building. He hoped the others were okay...what if they all got separated from each other? That would be horrible!

These thoughts made him want to look frantically for the others, but he knew that he should probably wait for the storm to pass by. At least then he'd have a better idea of where he was going.

So, he slowly walked into the abandoned looking building, pulling out his bow and wincing at the pain in his arm as he grabbed an arrow, just in case a vampire was inside.

Though as he crept around the building, he soon realized he was alone, much to his relief. So he sat down behind some boxes, putting his bow down beside him and turning his attention to his bleeding arm. He wondered if there was some bandages or something around here...

Sighing again, he stood up, deciding he could at least look.

He hoped the others were okay...

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Yu asked, sheathing his sword and panting slightly. He could barely see anything out here! Though he was fairly sure the battle was over, and he could see the outlines of his companions.

"I'm okay." Shinoa answered, walking over to Yu, along with Mitsuba.

"I'm fine...ugh, where are you guys?" Kimizuki asked from wherever he was.

Yu sighed, crossing his arms. "Just follow my voice, Telephone Pole."

He smirked a bit as he heard Kimizuki growl at that, but soon enough, he could see Kimizuki walking over to him, glaring a little, before he glanced at the others. "Hey, where's Yoichi?"

Yu glanced around too then, seeing that their brown haired friend wasn't with them. "Yoichi!? Hey, where are you?" He called out through the rain, frowning a little. Though there was no answer.

"Oh, my, I hope he's okay! What if he got knocked out?" Shinoa quickly asked.

"I don't know...we better start looking for him though. I doubt this storm will stop anytime soon." Mitsuba suggested, and everyone quickly nodded to that before starting to look around the area, calling for Yoichi. Though it didn't seem like he was anywhere near them.

"Maybe he got separated from us during battle?" Kimizuki asked, crossing his arms after they all regrouped.

"Yeah...that or either one of those stupid vamps took him away." Yu growled, his hands balled up into fists at his sides.

"Now, now, we should try to stay calm. For now, there's not much we can do but return back to base and get a search party ready." Shinoa told him.

"What? No way!" Yu quickly protested.

"Yu, don't be stupid, think about it! We won't get very far in this weather, and we might even just run into more vamps!" Mitsuba snapped.

"All the more reason to find him! What if _he_ runs into vampires? He's somewhere out here all by himself!" Yu snapped back.

"Yu, we want to look for him too, but we'll only get separated from each other. Let's just go back to base." Kimizuki told him.

Yu sighed, reluctantly nodding. "Fine, whatever. Let's just go then."

They all began walking back, and Yu hated it. He felt like he was abandoning a friend. But he knew they were right, he just...he hated it.

* * *

Yoichi didn't know how long it had been, but it felt like hours. He hoped it hadn't actually been that long, though.

He glanced down at his arm, which now had cloth tied tightly around the wound. He wasn't able to find anything, so he ended up cutting off a bit of his tunic. Frowning, he looked over at his bow, wondering if any vampires would walk in here or something. Maybe it was a bad idea to stick around in one place. No, it'd be fine...the others were looking for him, right?

What if they weren't looking though? What if they felt like he was slowing them down and didn't care?

No. That was a stupid thought...right?

He shook his head a little. If they weren't looking for him, it was only because of the rain. He knew they cared. It was probably a good thing they weren't looking for him anyways. He could find his way back once it stopped raining.

Which would hopefully be soon...he was really hungry...and actually pretty tired. But he couldn't sleep. Not here, not when a vampire could come around and attack! The very idea scared him.

Shivering, Yoichi looked down, and his eyes watered a little. No. He had to be strong! Everything would be fine, right?

* * *

"Ugh, this is stupid! We should be looking for him! We can manage!" Yu yelled, slamming his fist on the desk. "Seriously, who does Guren think we are!?"

"Look, Yu, he's got a few of his best men looking for Yoichi. I think that's good enough." Shinoa tried to reason.

Yu glared at the desk, crossing his arms and not saying anything. He should be out there too. He couldn't just trust strangers to keep his friends safe! That's something he had to do himself. And right now he felt pretty weak. He glared out the window, annoyed with the rain. It was all this weathers fault!

Shinoa sighed, seeming a bit upset with Yu's lack of response, and tugged on Mitsuba's sleeve before walking off, Mitsuba following.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Kimizuki asked, turning to Yu.

"I don't know. What can I do? I have to stay here, after all." Yu muttered. Though then an idea popped into his head, and he stood up. "Actually, never mind that, I'm not waiting around."

"What are you talking about?" Kimizuki asked, staring at him and looking like he had a pretty good idea what Yu was thinking.

"I'm going to look for Yoichi! The more people who look for him, the better." Yu snapped, walking over to the door now.

"Idiot. You're going to get yourself killed." Kimizuki told him.

"I'll be fine! I can handle myself." Yu grumbled as he began to walk out.

"Ugh, I'm coming with you then!" Kimizuki quickly said, following Yu. "I can't trust an idiot like you to go out there in this weather all by yourself!"

"Pfft, whatever. If don't tell Guren or anyone else, and don't try to stop me, I don't care what you do." Yu told him.

"Right." Kimizuki mumbled.

And so, the two left the base together, able to get out unnoticed.

Soon they were walking near the area where the battle-that Yoichi disappeared at-took place. The two teens stayed close to each other so they wouldn't get lost as they wondered around, every once in a while calling out Yoichi's name.

They weren't really getting too far though, but it was better then sitting around doing nothing.

* * *

The storm definitely didn't seem like it would be over anytime soon. Thunder continued rolling, followed flashes of light, and the rain only seemed to have gotten heavier.

Yoichi was pretty tired, either because he was worn out from the battle earlier, or maybe it was because of how quiet everything was, save the rain and thunder...or maybe he hadn't been getting enough sleep. Though both the fear of going to sleep here and the pain from his arm kept him up.

As he found himself lost in his thoughts though, he eventually heard footsteps, and he froze for a moment, eyes widening.

"Look, it's for the best we rest here anyways. Besides, there might be a tasty human in here." A voice said from somewhere at the entrance of the building.

"Oh, I guess you're right...whatever." Another voice responded.

Yoichi quietly turned around, raising his head above the boxes a little to see two vampires walking around the room, before quickly lowering himself again, his heart racing. What should he do?

Well...what _could_ he do? Only one thing, really. If he were to hide here, then they would eventually catch him. He'd better make his move while he had the chance. Still, there wasn't any guarantee that he could make it out, was there? It was just him and his bow. But he'd have more of a chance if there was just one vampire.

With that decided, he took in a breath, grabbing up his bow and arrow. He gritted his teeth at the pain in his arm as he pulled the arrow back, aiming for one of the vampires as they both talked.

He aimed for the vampire's chest, but his arms were shaking slightly at the pain and possibly the fear, and the arrow ended up hitting the vampire's arm.

The two immediately spun around at Yoichi, who yelped in surprise, quickly ducking back down. Though after he did that, he realized that maybe he should have continued shooting off arrows.

"You little brat!" One of the vampires yelled, and though he couldn't see them, he knew they were charging at him. And sure enough, one of them appeared in front of him, making him scream, backing into the boxes and making them tumble down. Then he scrambled to his feet, about to make a run for the entrance, though the other one caught him in his arms.

"Let me go, please let me go!" Yoichi screamed, trying to get himself free.

" _I don't think so_." The vampire snarled into his ear, clutching at Yoichi's upper arms, and also the wound on Yoichi's arm, making him whimper in pain.

"Hey!" Another voice yelled from behind, and the vampire spun around. "Kimizuki!?" Yoichi asked in surprise, glancing behind the vampire to see Yu and Kimizuki.

Yoichi saw Yu dashing at the vampire with his sword out then, so he quickly stumbled back, and ended up falling down just as Yu's sword went right through the vampires chest.

Then, Yoichi glanced over his shoulder, seeing that the other vampire was running at him, but Kimizuki jumped in between Yoichi and the vampire just in time, his sword in front of himself to shield him from the vamp's blade.

As the two fought, Yu ran over to Yoichi, getting on his knees in front of him. "Are you okay? I'm sorry it took so long, I-"

Yu was cut off on his words, because in the next moment Yoichi quickly wrapped his arms around Yu, not able to hold back the tears any longer. "I-I'm so glad you're here, I was so scared!"

"I-I know...and everything's fine now...you're safe." Yu quickly told him, hugging him back.

When Kimizuki finished off the vampire though, Yu lightly pushed Yoichi away from him. "Come on, we need to get out of here. Can you stand?"

Yoichi quickly nodded, wiping his good arm across his face. "Of course."

Him and Yu stood up then, and Kimizuki handed Yoichi his bow. Then the three headed back to base, Yu keeping a close eye on the two, making sure they don't lose sight of each other.

Thank goodness they were all able to return back to base without any more difficulties. Though, once they were back, they ran into Guren, who was talking to Shinoa and Mitsuba. Then they all turned to Yu, Kimizuki, and Yoichi.

"Ah, you found Yoichi!" Shinoa quickly said.

"Yeah, we decided to look for him. Good thing too. He was almost killed by two vampires." Yu explained.

"Still, it was dangerous for you two to do that. Didn't I tell you I had people looking for him?" Guren snapped, and Yu rolled his eyes. "Right, well, we _didn_ 't listen, and it sure doesn't matter now. Just face it, it's a good thing we went looking for him."

"You could have gotten yourselves killed." Guren told Yu, shaking his head.

"Whatever, can we talk about this later? I need to deal with his arm." Yu said, giving up on even trying to argue with Guren at the moment.

Guren sighed, glancing at Yoichi's arm, before turning to leave the room. "Fine."

"Finally." Yu quietly mumbled, pulling Yoichi over to a chair.

"I'll get some bandages." Shinoa told Yu, quickly leaving the room, along with Mitsuba.

Then Kimizuki awkwardly cleared his throat. "Right, I'm just...gonna start cooking." He mumbled, leaving the room. So, Yu turned his attention to Yoichi. "You're not hurt anywhere else, are you?"

Yoichi quickly shook his head. "No, I'm not. It's just my arm."

Yu nodded, a bit relieved by that. "Okay then, good. I'm really glad you're alright. We've been worried."

Yoichi laughed a little. "Me too. I had been wondering if you guys had all gotten separated too."

"No, it was just you. We had been looking for a bit, but eventually we decided it'd be best to come back here and get a search party going." Yu explained.

"Um, I think you mean, 'the others' decided. All you wanted to do was look for Yoichi." Shinoa teased as she entered the room with a first aid kit, walking over to Yoichi and Yu, placing it on the table.

"H-hey, that's not true at all!" Yu snapped, blushing a little, and Yoichi laughed. "It's nice that you were worried. I was honestly wondering if maybe you guys didn't care..."

"What?" Yu asked in surprise.

"Er, n-never mind." Yoichi quickly said, starting to regret saying that. "It's just...really good to be back now."

Yu stared at him a little longer, before unwrapping the cloth that was around Yoichi's arm so he could tend to the wound.

Eventually Shinoa left the room again, and soon it was dinner time. Though Yoichi ended up staying in his room while he ate. Yu stayed with him, wanting to keep an eye on him and be there for him if Yoichi needed something. After all, he doubted Yoichi could do too much with one arm.

The two ate in silence for a bit before Yu decided to speak up. "I mean...you know we care about you, right?"

Yoichi glanced up at him. "Hm?"

"Well...earlier, when you said you wasn't sure if we cared..." Yu tried to explain.

"O-oh yeah...I know you guys do and all. Sometimes I guess I just have my doubts, I suppose. I was just freaking out a lot earlier though when I was alone...it doesn't really matter, I know you guys care." Yoichi told him, smiling.

Yu nodded, looking down. "Good..."

"And...thanks Yu." Yoichi added.

Yu blushed, standing up. "You don't have to thank me for being your friend."

Yoichi smiled a little. "Right."

"Er, anyways, I should leave you to rest. Are you done eating?" Yu asked, and Yoichi nodded, handing him his plate.

Even after Yu left the room though, Yoichi still found himself smiling. He was lucky to have friends like Yu.


End file.
